No longer here
by claudia1
Summary: laim writes another letter to his dad


Disclaimers: the characters in this story do not belong to me  
  
Dad  
  
You don't realize how much I miss you. How I wish I could just speak to you like any normal son would. I can't have that though can I. I've spoken to you as a co-worker. There have been times when I have been so close I could reach out and touch you. You're so close yet you're so far away. I even have a picture of you.  
  
I'll get straight to the point. I'm leaving my job, leaving the resistance. Leaving everything behind. I have had enough of people pulling me in all directions. The resistance treat me like I am there own puppet. I am there leader or I was there leader. Let someone else handle the resistance. Let the others see how much it takes out of you. There are members in the resistance that have started to turn on me. These members haven't forgiven me for saving your life. They tell me I should have let you die. It was when I started to believe that I should have let you die, that was when I walked away from the resistance. I would be a lot more careful now dad. As I am no longer in charge of the resistance they will try and kill you, so please be careful. Your mind is most probably working overtime trying to work out how I am. You will know soon enough. As I write this letter the resistance will receive a communication, telling them to find another leader. Find someone lese to exploit. In the three short years I have been alive and working with the resistance, not once did they realize the sort of danger I was putting myself in. They didn't even ask what I wanted to do with my life. Just because I was born in resistance headquarters they took it for granted that I would work for them. They just took control of my life. Now I have taken control of my own life. Let the resistance manage everything on their own. Let Boone take back control of the resistance.  
  
My other job. I'm surprised you never figured it out. I was companion protector. I quit the job a day ago. I've had enough. The taelons were meant to protect mankind. They are doing the opposite. I was a companion protector to Da'an. Yeah, you know who I am now. My name is Liam. You're most probably in denial at the moment. . How could you not have realised I was your son. Well, I don't look like a three year old. To the outside world I look like a 28 year old man, but I'm not. Hell I haven't even reached my fourth birthday yet. I look a lot like my mother. As for Da'an he knew all about me. You've always wondered how I managed to save that day. It's a completed explanation; lets just say it involves my unique heritage. I know you may not believe what I am saying, but I really don't care. I just need to wipe the slate clean. I just want to star my life all over again. I need to get away form the resistance, the taelons and you.  
  
I don't mean to be hurtful, but you have done many things to humanity, that has made me question my love for you. If a year ago you had found out about me and found out that I was your son, I would have be pleased. I would have accepted you with open arms. That was a year ago. A hell of a lot has changed since then. You have betrayed my friends, the taelons, mankind and me. You have tried to kill me so many times I've lost count. You've tortured me and lied to me. I can't take anymore. I now know you will never change. It doesn't matter if I'm your son. I don't think you would have enough love to accept me. The only person you seem to care about is yourself. Well I hope your happy with all you have achieved. It has brang you wealth, power and knowledge. It has also taken your son away from you. If by some miracle you come to your senses and try to look for me, don't bother. The place where I used to live is empty. All traces of Liam Kincaid have been removed from all computer files. I've left and I don't intend on coming back.  
  
I was once told that I would be the saviour of mankind. Well mankind really doesn't need me; they're managing just fine at the moment. I need to get away from my whole life. I'm nearly four years old, but I have had no childhood. Not unless you want to count the five I want though the ages of 1-16. I have only memories of what it is like to have a childhood. I have the memories of all my parents. I remember how my mum felt when she became a CVI implant. I know how you both felt about each other. Two of my parents are dead. One died in an accident and the other was killed by the taelons. He was killed because of who he was. He was the last of his kind. The taelons hunted and killed every member of my father's race. So if the taelons found out about me, they would kill me in an instant. You are the only link I have left to this world. The only part of me that I don't want to have. When you read I may come across as being angry. Hell I' more than angry I'm pissed of at everything. Its not just you.  
  
I wouldn't bother trying to look for me. Where I'm going to, you won't be able to find me. I'll contact you at some point, but don't expect me to welcome you with open arms when you find me or contact me. You have no right to expect my love anymore. You lost my love and respect, the minute you started to hurt my friends and me. My love and respect is something you will have to earn. If you care for me as your son, you should be able to find room in your heart for me. If you can't even manage to open your heart for me, you really don't deserve to have me as your son.  
  
Laim  



End file.
